


Fraser's Plan

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Fraser's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Fraser's Plan - A Due South Story.

## Fraser's Plan - A Due South Story.

  
  
By: Nancy Claycomb          
  
 **Rating: PG**  
  
Category: Fixit  
  
This story picks up with Ray Vecchio lying in the hospital bed speaking  
to Fraser. It assumes that everything in the last episode has happened  
exactly the same up to this point  
  
  
  
 ****

Fraser's Plan  


"Do you Mounties still always get your man?" Ray asked from  
the hospital bed.

Fraser nodded.

"Then go get him, Benny." Ray smiled.

Fraser was quietly closing the door behind him, when Inspector Thatcher  
rounded the corner of the hospital corridor.

"I thought that I would find you here, Constable," she said.  
"Well, Sir, I thought it best�" Fraser started to explain.

"I understand Constable," Inspector Thatcher interrupted, "Detective  
Vecchio and I have not always seen eye to eye on matters, and despite  
what you think I was well aware of the nickname he had for me, but I  
certainly don't want to see any harm come to him."

"Nickname, what nickname?" Kowalski couldn't keep quiet any  
longer.

"Uh, 'Dragon Lady,'" Thatcher replied, "but that is neither  
here nor there."

"He called you that?" Kowalski was actually shocked. From what  
he knew about the real Ray Vecchio it didn't sound like him. 'I guess  
I could learn to like this guy.' He *could * understand Fraser's loyalty  
to this man. After all, hadn't he just seen Vecchio step in front of  
a bullet meant for Fraser? That 'Benny' thing still got stuck in his  
throat, though.

". . . so, they are going to keep him a few days for observation."  
Fraser was finishing up his report to the inspector.

"Well, thank you for the update, Constable," Thatcher replied,  
"but that really wasn't why I was here."

"Oh. I'm sorry to bore you with the details of someone else's health  
issues, Sir," Fraser apologized. "Someone, whom I might add,  
probably saved my life."

"I *am* glad he did that," Thatcher responded.

"You are, Sir?" Fraser raised his eyes so he could read her  
face.

"Of course, Constable," but as quickly as the shield went down,  
it went back up again. "You are my subordinate. It reflects very  
badly on a commanding officer's record to have their second in command  
get killed."

"Understood, Sir," Fraser knew that any moment of truth was  
over.

"Anyway, the reason that I am here; Frobisher has been checking  
with some of Muldoon's companions, shall we say, up north. He has found  
out that when he is in this area he likes to use an airstrip called Trumball  
Field. I think that it would be in our best interest to get over there."  
Thatcher said, already heading for the exit. Quickly, she realized that  
Fraser was not following.

Fraser stood, rooted, outside of Ray's door. As much as he wanted Muldoon  
for his mother's sake, he couldn't walk away from his living friend.  
He had to make sure that Ray was going to be all right. Too many people  
he had cared about had left him already in this life.

Kowalski could see the thoughts running through Fraser's mind just by  
watching his face. He also knew that if Muldoon got away, thousands of  
people could die.

"Look, Fraser," Kowalski stood and put a hand on the Mounties's  
shoulder. "I'll stay right here with him. Take my phone, if anything  
and I mean anything, happens, I'll call you. I promise.

"Your phone, Ray, I'm honored," Fraser said. " I'll return  
it to you. I promise. Thank you, kindly."

Fraser was actually taken back by Ray's offer. Kowalski was not a 'sitting'  
type of man. He was motion and pure instinct. Fraser realized that it  
took a lot for Ray to make this offer. Especially, when the man that  
he was offering to sit with was someone he was trying to beat to a pulp  
a few hours earlier.

Slowly, but surely, like the first light of dawn, a plan began to form  
in the back of Fraser's mind. By the time he followed Thatcher down the  
hall, he was smiling, broadly.

"Oh, yeah, this will be fun." Kowalski sat back down on the  
bench, alone. "They're off catching the bad guys and here I sit  
playing nursemaid to� to� to myself!"

Around three AM Kowalski had to move. He had had enough. He paced up  
and down the hallway a few times and then decided to go in to Vecchio's  
room. Just as he entered, a new song began playing on the hospitals 'Musak'  
system. 'Not bad' he thought to himself. Tentatively, he took a few steps  
and then fell in to rhythm and began dancing, his one true passion. Soon,  
it was just Ray, the music, and Stella, as it had been so many times  
in the past.

For his part, Ray Vecchio thought that his painkillers must be too strong.  
The last time he had awaken, Fraser was talking to himself. Not too much  
new there, but this was decidedly more interesting. Kowalski's dancing  
was actually pretty good, very graceful. But, Ray Vecchio couldn't let  
an opportunity like this go by without saying something.

"Oh my God. I'm dead. I'm dead and this is hell. Hell is one  
long dance class with you as the teacher," Vecchio said.

Kowalski was so startled that he dropped the imaginary Stella right on  
the floor.

"You're not dead, all right," Kowalski snapped, more than he  
had intended to. "It's just � I mean � I had to move.  
I'm not good at this. I have to be moving, do you know what I mean? I'm  
sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Kowalski headed for the door.

"Hey, Stanley, you are actually pretty good, you know." Vecchio  
told him. "And�thanks for staying."

"I prefer 'Ray,'" Kowalski said from the doorway.

"You stole my name?" Vecchio said.

"No, I didn't steal your name," Kowalski said. "It's my  
name, too. 'Stanley Raymond Kowalski' I prefer to be called 'Ray"

"I would, too," Vecchio admitted. "'Ray' is a good name."

Ray Kowalski quietly closed the door behind him.

The next morning, Kowalski went back in Vecchio's room. He was surprised  
to see Vecchio siting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, are you supposed to be doing that?" Kowalski asked.

"Doing what?" Ray winced

"That. That sitting up thing that you are doing," Kowalski  
said. "Shouldn't you still be lying down or something."

"Well, I must admit that it did hurt a bit, when I first tried it.  
I am kind of getting used to the pain." Ray Vecchio said slowly.  
"Now, if you would be kind enough to hand me my clothes, we have  
some work to do."

"No way, no how. You should just be lying back down and taking it  
easy." Kowalski protested.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I have been lying here on my  
back for a few hours and it gave me sometime to think." Vecchio  
spoke very slowly so the other detective would understand.

"Me, too," Kowalski shot back. "I've been here those same  
few hours."

"Good, then maybe our plans match. So, far the plan I came up with  
is: number one: find Benny, and number two: save Benny. " Ray checked  
off his two fingers. "Match so far?"

"Well, yeah, but my number one was to stop and pick up Diefenbaker  
first, so my plan actually has three steps." Kowalski smugly held  
up three fingers to prove his point.

"Also, the way I figure it, we are both without a partner, as of  
the moment. So, I was wondering if we could maybe work together on this  
one." Vecchio checked Kowalski's face. "I don't know how you  
two worked it, but Fraser was always the planner. Sure those plans almost  
got us killed a few times, but most of the time they worked."

"Well, Fraser and I usually worked fifty/fifty on things�"  
Kowalski started, but then he noticed the expression on Vecchio's face.  
If this partnership was going to work for this one job, he had to be  
honest. He owed that much to Fraser's friend. "Well, maybe, sixty/forty�  
ninety/ten� well, you know him he's perfect; ninety-nine/one would  
be generous.

Vecchio laughed. "Okay, we have our work cut out for us then."

"Any ideas how to find him" Ray Vecchio asked, heading out  
the door.

"Sure, we call him." Kowalski said. "I gave him my phone.  
Now let's go get Dief!"

***

"There's still no answer. It's not even ringing. Something's wrong."  
Kowalski said, his concern obvious.

"Any other ideas on how to find him?" Vecchio asked.

"I can't believe that this is coming out of my mouth," Kowalski  
said, "but, let's go ask Turnbull."

A quick trip to the Canadian Consulate revealed that Thatcher and Fraser  
had reported in about five hours ago. Since then, a plane had been tracked  
into northern Canada and it was assumed that Muldoon was on board. Unfortunately,  
the Canadian government had lost track of that plane somewhere around  
Franklin Bay. It stood to reason that if Muldoon was there then Fraser  
and Thatcher would be also.

"That narrows it slightly, but that is still a lot of territory,"  
Vecchio said, as Turnbull pointed out the area on the map.

"Well, if we can get within ten miles of them, my phone has a tracking  
device in it." Kowalski said.

"Your phone has a tracking device?!?" Vecchio asked, amazed.

"I'm a cop," Kowalski pointed out, "I have a basic distrust  
of people."

"Your phone has a tracking device?" Vecchio repeated, shaking  
his head. Then his eyes twinkled, "Cool!" he finally admitted."  
But if the phone isn't working would they have kept it?"

"Fraser said he would return it," Kowalski said.

"You're right, then he still has it," Vecchio agreed. "Working  
or not."

"The only problem as I see it, is how we are even going to get there.  
Chicago isn't going to let us go. And Canada probably won't even let  
us in. I'm not even going to mention the fact that we have an un-quarantined  
wolf with a hearing problem with us. There is no way we can do this legally."  
Kowalski finished.

"Well, maybe Armando Langostini can help me out one more time.  
Maybe the cover hasn't been blown on every level yet." Vecchio said.  
"Are you willing to risk it with me? It could get nasty if these  
people know who I really am."

"Sure, I had nothing else planned for today," Kowalski said.

 

A few hours later, Vecchio and Kowalski were in a helicopter, complete  
with radar set for the frequency of Kowalski's phone, heading for Northern  
Canada - all complements of the Iguana Family.

Kowalski was amazed by the whole thing, "The Mob has great stuff  
like this?"

"This is only the beginning. I have seen weapons that we could only  
dream of owning." Vecchio said.        

This time it was Kowalski's turn to be jealous. "Cool!"

"Hey, Mr. Langostini," the pilot interrupted. "I'm finally  
getting something on the screen. The only trouble is that there is nothing  
but ice fields up there. Nobody in their right mind would go there."

Vecchio and Kowalski looked at each other nodded in agreement, turned  
toward the pilot and said in unison "Yep, that would be Fraser."

Steadily, the blip on the screen got closer and stronger. Finally, after  
scanning the blinding white for awhile, Diefenbaker nudged Kowalski,  
who in turn pointed out the two small figures clinging to the side of  
a cliff.        

"That would be them," Vecchio agreed.

The helicopter hovered at the top of the cliff and a rope ladder was  
thrown down to the two figures. Inspector Thatcher was the first one  
up the ladder with Fraser right behind. As Fraser's head cleared the  
floor of the waiting chopper, he was truly amazed at the identity of  
the occupants.

"Dief, Ray and Ray," Fraser said

"Who's Ray?" the chopper pilot finally asked.

"Ray, Ray Vecchio," Fraser answered, truthfully as always.

"Fraser, not again," Kowalski said, shaking his head.

"Oh, oh dear. You mean he�," Fraser mumbled. "Oh  
dear."

"The cold has obviously affected his brain," Vecchio told the  
pilot.

"Long before we met him," Kowalski said to Vecchio under his  
breath.

"Look, unless you want to have problems when you get back, you were  
ice fishing today, alone," Vecchio advised the pilot. "Just  
trust me, the less you know the better."

"Yeah, for all of us," Kowalski laughed.

"Now, if either of you would be so kind as to tell our pilot where  
you were heading, we can be on our way," Vecchio told the two Mounties.

Inspector Thatcher gave the pilot the coordinates. Then they were off  
to meet with Buck Frobisher and his men.

"So, how did you two find us?" Fraser asked.

"His phone has a tracking device," Vecchio said, still slightly  
jealous.

"Oh, about your phone, Ray. I feel I must apologize and I will  
take full responsibility for it," Fraser said, as he held up a flattened  
mass of plastic and wires. "Although, the order of events is still  
somewhat unclear to me, I believe that your phone was smashed, shot,  
frozen, possibly blown up and in a freak accident run over by a three  
year old on a tricycle. I am very grateful that you loaned it to me,  
however. When the phone was shot, I had it in my front pants pocket,  
and I believe that it was responsible for saving my . . . uh . . . life."

"So, what happened with you two," Kowalski finally asked.

Fraser and Thatcher looked at each other and then back at Kowalski. "Nothing,  
nothing at all happened why do you ask. Why ever would you think anything  
happened"

"Something happened," Vecchio said to Kowalski.

"That's a fact," Kowalski agreed.

The chopper, finally, reached the destination of King's Creek and the  
Mounties encampment. As the chopper landed in a small clearing just  
past the encampment, the Mounties came to investigate.

The helicopter pilot was amazed. "Mr. Langostini, I had no idea  
that our Canadian involvement was so heavy. Imagine � Mounties!"

Inspector Thatcher looked at the pilot and then at Vecchio. She had that  
look of confusion on her face that she usually saves for Turnbull. She  
knew better than to ask questions, so she just shook her head, and then  
jumped to the ground.

"Just remember � ice fishing. Now get out of here, before I  
have to hurt you," Vecchio said as Kowalski helped him to the ground.

Fraser and Thatcher briefed the Mounties on the little information they  
had. While they were stowed away on the plane, they were able to determine  
the time and the location of the rendezvous and the number of men involved.  
However, they still did not know what was being delivered.

That night, the two Ray's were sitting alone at the campfire. Fraser  
and Thatcher had gone off to plan strategy, and the other Mounties didn't  
quite trust the two 'Yanks' yet. It had been a long couple of days for  
the two police officers. Each of them was going through his own personal  
identity crises.

"Did you ever feel lost?" Kowalski eventually asked Vecchio  
as they were staring into the fire.  
          
"Lost like 'how the hell did I get in the middle of nowhere surrounded  
by a bunch of Mounties' lost?" Vecchio asked. "No, this is  
definitely a first."

"No, not 'where' lost, but 'who' lost," Kowalski finally answered.

Ray Vecchio was torn by the question. Ever since the first time his father  
had told him he was useless and would never amount to anything, he felt  
'who' lost, as Kowalski had put it. It was only in the last few years  
that he had begun to lose that feeling. Only since meeting Fraser, had  
he begun to figure out who he was. But, he couldn't see admitting that  
to this stranger.

"This past year has been tough," Vecchio said, taking the easy  
way out. "Pretending to be someone you aren't isn't easy."

"You know, I really thought that I was finally getting my life together.  
I knew who I was and I liked what I was doing and the people I was with.  
Then I realize that it was your life, your job and your friend. Now all  
of a sudden, you're back and I don't know whether any of the past year  
has been real or not."

"Fraser," Vecchio said simply

"Yes, Fraser," Kowalski seemed to explode. "Sometimes,  
I think that the only reason my life has straightened out this year is  
because I met him. He annoys the hell out of me because he is so good  
and honest and right all the time. But, those are the same reasons that  
I am afraid not to be around him. When I am with him, people, I don't  
know, look at me differently. Like, like�

"�like they think that you are a better person then you know  
you are?" Vecchio finished the statement for him. Vecchio knew exactly  
how he felt. He had felt that same look of respect from people when he  
was with Fraser. "But, you know what I have learned this past year:  
Knowing Fraser makes you a better person, not necessarily being around  
him. Trust me, he stays with you, just like 'Jiminy Cricket' whispering  
in you ear all the time. 'Ray don't do that.' 'Do this Ray' 'Eat your  
vegetables, Ray' 'Do you know the mating rituals of the wild caribou,  
Ray?' "

They both laughed, and then Vecchio was serious again. "You know,  
I don't know you all that well as a person, but from your record I do  
know that you were a darn good cop, long before you met Fraser."

"You checked out my background?" Kowalski couldn't believe  
it.

"Well, remember, you had a very big advantage over me," Vecchio  
pointed out. "You *were * me for a year."

"Oh, yeah." Kowalski admitted. That was a little unfair.

"Those three citations were earned by Ray Kowalski, alone. You didn't  
need any help. You were the one I asked to help me, and I would do it  
again." Vecchio said. "The bottom line is that we did alright  
on our own today. We didn't hurt anyone, we didn't hurt ourselves, existing  
wound excluded, and we didn't hurt each other; which, as of a few days  
ago, was a real possibility."

"Thanks, Ray," Kowalski said. He was starting to see what  
Fraser had seen in this man.

"I guess that I was hoping that if I kept hanging around with Fraser  
that, maybe, I would turn into a better person, you know? One that maybe  
my wife could take back," Kowalski eventually continued. "Now  
I don't know what's going to happen."

"Is that who you were dancing with the other night?" Vecchio  
asked.

Kowalski had totally forgotten about the hospital room the other night.  
He checked Vecchio's face for a smirk, but there was none. Vecchio had  
meant it as a serious question. Kowalski nodded yes, a little ashamed.

"It's OK, I dance with my ex-wife a lot," Vecchio said. "I  
only wish that I had done it more when she was actually there."

"Hey, that reminds me," Kowalski said. " Frannie said  
that she saw Angela the other day. She was asking about you."

For a moment Vecchio was surprised. He had forgotten that this stranger  
knew all of the details of his life. The subject of Angela and his failed  
marriage was not one that he discussed often; especially with people  
he barely knew.

"She never re-married, either, did she?" Kowalski didn't wait  
for an answer. "You know I always tell myself that as long as Stella  
doesn't get married, that there is still a chance."

They both sat and stared into the fire in silence. Each lost in his own  
thoughts. Each experiencing a million regrets.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Kowalski said. "Tomorrow  
it will be us, fifteen Mounties, one with digestive problems, and a deaf  
wolf, up against thirty heavily armed men with snowmobiles, nerve gas  
and some other major surprise."

Neither of them heard Fraser as he backed into the shadows where he had  
been listening. If they had looked closely enough, however, they would  
have been able to see the full moon's reflection off of his perfect teeth  
and the bright twinkle in his eyes. Things were working out perfectly;  
as his plans always did.

Early the next morning, Fraser continued building on his plan. He went  
to find Ray Kowalski.

"Ray, I wanted to apologize for not spending more time with you,"  
Fraser said. "I know how hard it must be on you to have the other  
Ray back."

Kowalski just nodded.

"I also wanted to say 'thank you, kindly' for saving my life yesterday,"  
Fraser continued.

"Aw, Fraser. That wouldn't have been anything for you. You would  
have made that blindfolded," Ray shrugged it off.

"Perhaps. But, it is still nice to know, Ray, that I have two friends  
that can be counted on," Fraser said.

Ray smiled.

"I also have a favor to ask of you." Fraser said. "I am  
not sure where I will be needed today, and I know that Ray is still not  
feeling well. I wondered if you would continue looking after him today."

Ray was surprised. In the year that he had known Fraser, Fraser had never  
asked him for anything. He felt honored that Fraser trusted him.

"Sure, I'll watch his back." Kowalski promised, "You just  
watch yours."

Next, Fraser went to find Ray Vecchio. He had to make this plan work  
both ways.

"Ray, I wanted to apologize for not spending more time with you  
since you have been back." Fraser said.

"There you go, Benny, still apologizing for things that aren't your  
fault," Ray laughed.

Fraser smiled, "I also wanted to say 'thank you kindly' for saving  
my life yesterday."

"Saving your life, yeah, that's a good one," Ray laughed again  
and then winced. "Benny, this is your 'stuff', your element, that  
would have been a cake walk for you."

"Well, maybe," Fraser said. "But, it is nice to know that  
I have two friends that can be counted on."

"I also have a favor to ask of you." Fraser continued. "I  
am not sure where I will be needed today. And Ray is not quite himself,  
shall we say. I was wondering if you could watch over him today for me."

Ray knew how much Benny hated relying on anyone for something. He knew  
that this must be important to have Fraser ask.

"Sure, Benny, I'll keep him safe," Ray said. "You just  
take care of yourself and get Muldoon."

Fraser walked away feeling slightly guilty. He was also quite pleased  
with himself that his plan was coming together so easily. After all,  
he needed to know that his two friends' lives were in order before he  
could continue making plans for his own life. It was time to move on,  
or rather, back.

Ray had been right, this was his 'stuff' as he had put it. He hadn't  
realized how terribly he had missed the territories during the past few  
years. But, now he was back and he had no intention of leaving anytime  
soon.

 

There were definitely things that he was going to miss about Chicago,  
Leftenant Welsh had always been kind to him and treated him with respect;  
even when he wasn't really sure why he was hanging around the precinct  
all of the time. And for some strange reason he would miss Francesca,  
although he wasn't quite sure why. The deep dish pizza he had grown fond  
of; and of course, Ray and Ray.

For the first time since he had put his plan into action, Fraser began  
to realize the consequences that it would have on him. Before he had  
moved to Chicago, he had been totally self-sufficient. In the past few  
years, however, he had learned to rely heavily on his friends. There  
had been many times when he had been forced to rely on both Rays to help  
him with something or even save his life. He had never had friends like  
that. Now, he would miss them terribly. He would be alone again. Well,  
maybe not quite alone.

As if on cue, Inspector Thatcher, Meg, came up quietly behind him and  
slipped an arm around his waist.

"And just what are you smiling at, Constable?" she asked

"I am just pleased about my current situation," he said.

"That situation being: Today, fifteen Mounties, and two Chicago  
police officers, one who can barely stand I might add, are going up against  
thirty heavily armed men with snowmobiles, nerve gas, and some other  
unimaginable surprise?" she asked.

"Yes, Sir, " Fraser smiled at her.

"Understood," she said, quietly, as she kissed him.

Sargent Buck Frobisher had called the troops together to give a pep speech.  
Ray and Ray stood in the background, Feeling as though they didn't quite  
fit in. At one point during the speech, Fraser slipped his hand almost  
unnoticeably into Inspector Thatcher's. Almost unnoticeably, because  
Ray Vecchio saw it and nudged Kowalski to point it out. Kowalski put  
on his glasses to get a better look.

"Something happened on that plane," Vecchio noted again.

"That's a fact," Kowalski agreed.

During the next few hours, Fraser had his work cut out for him. His  
number one priority was Muldoon, he wanted to get him, badly, for his  
mother's sake, but also for his father. He owed it to him. He also had  
to make sure the Inspector Thatcher, Meg, would be all right. He couldn't  
lose her now after things that were said and emotions that were expressed  
on the plane. It was amazing how honest they could be when they thought  
that they were going to die. That honesty had provided the desire to  
live as they were stranded on the ice fields. Their plans for the future  
had kept them going.

He also wanted to watch out for the two Rays, but he knew that he couldn't.  
This had to be the beginning of their partnership. He laughed when he  
realized that this must be how a mother bird feels when she pushed her  
babies out of the nest. They had to learn to trust each other now, as  
much as he trusted both of them. He would no longer be around to watch  
out for them.

Fraser finally convinced himself that they would be all right. After  
all, they were two of the finest police officers that he knew. Also,  
although they did not want to show it often, he knew that they were also  
two of the most caring people he had ever known. More than once, each  
of them had proved to him how much they actually cared for people. They  
were not as hardened and cynical, as they would have liked people to  
believe. They would be fine.

Later that day, when Muldoon showed up with the sub-marine, Fraser was  
glad that he had sent Diefenbaker for reinforcements. He also hoped,  
that back in Chicago, Turnbull would be capable enough to handle the  
other, more personal, requests that he had included in the note.

When the sub-marine started to surface through the ice, Ray Vecchio's  
already unstable legs gave out causing him to fall. Immediately, one  
of the armed militia men stood over him with a machine gun aimed at his  
head.

As strange as it seemed, Ray's first thought was of Kowalski. 'How am  
I going to keep him safe, if I am dead? Fraser's going to be pissed with  
me.'

Thankfully, Kowalski appeared behind the militia man. He clubbed him  
with his gun-butt and grabbed the weapon from him. Then he hauled Vecchio  
behind the sub, where the Mounties had gone for cover.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Vecchio said.

During the commotion that followed, Vecchio had lost track of Fraser.  
He had seen Muldoon come out of the sub and take off on a snowmobile.  
The last he had seen, Fraser was following close behind on a horse.

Suddenly, a flash caught Vecchio's eye. As, Kowalski was taking aim at  
the line of militia man beyond the sub, one had managed to circle around  
and come up behind the other cop. Immediately, Vecchio raised his gun  
and fired, a single shot, just over Kowalski's shoulder. Ray Kowalski  
spun at the sound of the bullet so close and saw the falling militia  
man. He nodded a silent thanks to Vecchio.

"Even Steven," Kowalski said.

"Aw, jeez! I can't believe you said that! Did you * have * to say  
that? You *have * been hanging around Fraser too long." Vecchio  
exploded. "You don't eat things off the street too, do you?"

The next thing they knew, there were Mounties falling from the sky. At  
first, Vecchio thought that he was hallucinating, maybe his wound had  
caused a fever. He looked at Kowalski to make sure that he was seeing  
it too. And from the strange look on his face, he was.

There *were * Mounties falling from the sky. It looked like hundreds  
of them, everywhere. Just floating quietly to the ground and surrounding  
the enemy.

Kowalski put on his glasses and stared up at the sky: Red uniforms, everywhere.  
No, wait. There in the sea of red, there was something else parachuting  
from the sky; something smaller, and white. Then it hit him. It was Diefenbaker.  
It hadn't dawned on him that he hadn't seen Fraser's companion all day,  
until just then. He laughed out loud and pointed it out to Vecchio.

"Leave it to the wolf to bring the reinforcements." Kowalski  
said.

"He probably went looking for pizza and found them instead,"  
Vecchio replied.

The two Chicago cops went to Dief and unstrapped him from the parachute.

Vecchio took Dief's face in his hands and enunciated " Where is  
Fraser? Go find Fraser."

In a heartbeat the wolf was off. Quick thinking on Kowalski's part saved  
them from losing track of Diefenbaker also. He jumped on a nearby snowmobile,  
stopped for Vecchio and then they were off down the trail after the wolf.

They had only gone a short distance through the snowy wilderness, when  
they found Fraser. He was walking along side of his horse, with a hog-tied  
Muldoon thrown over the horses back. Fraser looked sad and distant at  
first. Kowalski and Vecchio could only imagine what had taken place during  
the chase and capture of Fraser's mother's killer.

"Nothing is ever permanent," Fraser said.

"What, Benny?" Ray Vecchio asked. He was used to interrupting  
Fraser's conversations with himself.        

"Oh, just something my father said, or uh, used to say." Fraser  
said absently.

Just then, Inspector Thatcher rounded the bend on a horse and met them  
on the trail. She dismounted immediately when she saw them, or rather,  
more importantly, him.

"Oh, Fraser, thank God you are all right. I couldn't find you. I  
was afraid I'd lost you," she grabbed Fraser and kissed him.

Vecchio and Kowalski didn't mean to stare, it was just that they were  
so shocked. They had seen a lot of woman fall under Fraser's spell since  
they had met him, but they never thought that 'Dragon Lady' was one of  
them. 'Some detective's they were,' they thought.

"Something happened on that plane," Kowalski said, taking Vecchio's  
line.

"That's a fact," Vecchio agreed, using Kowalski's words.

Fraser and Thatcher finally remembered that they weren't alone. Reluctantly,  
they broke the kiss, and looked at the two Rays.

"Oh, Ray and Ray," Fraser stammered. "I really haven't  
had a chance to talk to either of you. I've been meaning to tell you  
that Inspector Thatcher and I have reached, oh shall we say, an understanding.

"Yes, an understanding," Thatcher repeated, regaining her composure.  
"We discovered that we did not need to be surrounded by terrorists  
and unconscious Mounties to maintain a relationship," Fraser continued.

"Unconscious Mounties?" Kowalski asked, confused.

"Don't ask," Ray Vecchio told him. "Just be glad you missed  
that one. Trust me."

The strange thing was, Ray Kowalski did trust him.

"That fact, coupled with the fact that we just apprehended one of  
the most notorious criminals in Canadian history, could indicate that  
we are at a crossroad. Certain changes could be taking place in the immediate  
future." Fraser went on studying his friends' faces.

The light was slowly dawning on Vecchio and Kowalski. During the last  
few days, since Vecchio's return, both had been giving a lot of thought  
to the future. Each had wondered what turn his life would take now that  
the year of make believe was over. Both men knew that three was a crowd  
and wondered where Fraser's loyalties would lie. With their own insecurities,  
each had been somewhat prepared to see Fraser partner with the other;  
but neither suspected that he would not be a part of their life at all.

"My time in Chicago has taught me that I can survive in a larger  
town than Moose Jaw, and Inspector Thatcher has agreed to trying a town  
smaller than Toronto, " Fraser said.

"And, of course, we have discussed many vacations to Chicago. We  
do have friends there." Meg Thatcher added. She paused slightly  
and then continued. "That plus the fact that Turnbull would then  
be in charge of the Consulate."

"Understood," Vecchio and Kowalski said in unison. Then they  
just looked at each other, shook their heads and laughed.

One last night around the campfire back at King's Creek gave everyone  
a chance to gain some perspective on his or her new situation. All four  
were lost deep in thought staring into the fire. Endless possibilities  
for a new beginning were running rampant through their minds.

Kowalski finally spoke, "Ok, Fraser, I can live with this, I can  
get used to this. But you got to promise me one thing."

"And that would be, Ray?" Fraser never took a promise lightly.

"That if things get really serious between you two, and we are invited  
to some kind of ceremony up here, just promise me that I won't have to  
wear some sort of fur bearing animal in my lapel," he said.

"No, Ray, A corsage would be fine," Fraser said, seriously.  
"However, if you would be inclined to present us with a gift of  
a fur bearing animal that would be perfectly acceptable. In fact, according  
to Inuit custom, different animals actually represent different�"

"Fraser, love you like a brother, but shut up," Kowalski said.

Ray Vecchio laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Understood," Fraser said. He could tell that everything would  
be fine.

The next morning, it was time for the two cops to start back to Chicago.  
Fraser and Thatcher were going to deliver them to the nearest airstrip  
and then they would be on their own from there.

As Kowalski and Vecchio were waiting for the Mounties, a sudden realization  
came on Ray Vecchio. "He had this planned."

"What?" Kowalski was confused.

"I just figured this out," Vecchio continued. "He had  
this whole thing planned from the beginning. He thinks that you and I  
are going to work together."

"We couldn't" Kowalski dismissed the suggestion. Finally,  
he went on "Could we?"

"I don't know," Vecchio said. "Benny seems to think we  
could."

"He *is ***** usually right," Kowalski said.

Little did they know as they started down the path following Fraser and  
Thatcher, that Fraser's plan had gone much deeper than having them form  
a partnership. If Turnbull had completed his instructions, which he  
always did, to the letter, Stella and Angela should be waiting at the  
airport in Chicago to pick up Kowalski and Vecchio when they returned  
home. Also, at this moment there should be an envelope with the keys  
and the owner's card to yet another 1971 green Buick Riviera on Ray Vecchio's  
desk at the precinct. The bill of sale marked 'paid for in Canadian funds'.

Fraser knew that much of his plan still depended on his friends; but,  
he had given them an opportunity, a second chance to get it right. He  
owed that much to them for all they had done for him the last few years.  
He knew that things were going to be different now, but he wasn't worried.  
He knew that he would still be seeing a lot of these two men; too much  
had happened between them all to have it any other way. All in all, Fraser  
was quite pleased with himself as the four headed due south.  



End file.
